


Friends and Furniture

by TamIsMyFather



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: Suitsmeme, Furniture, Gen, Or maybe Harvey's just insane, This is seriously weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamIsMyFather/pseuds/TamIsMyFather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone is furniture in Harvey's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt by whatisthismeow on the Suits meme:
> 
> "Mike Is Really Quite the Bed: I misread the above prompt [Mike is really quiet in bed] and now can't stop imagining Mike as a bed. Harvey's bed. Maybe some of the others are furniture in his condo. Donna is his record player, Jessica is his favorite chair, Louis is the roomba robot vacuum that seems to always run over Harvey's feet."

Harvey Specter loved his memory foam mattress. The salesman had blathered on about how it would “memorize his body” and “conform to its shape” but Harvey had been so busy trying not to fall asleep right there in the store that he hadn't really paid much attention. His failure to listen to the price had cost him dearly, but he refused to go back on his word just for a few measly thousand dollars. It may have been a reckless decision, but it was the best decision he had ever made; from that day forward, Harvey would have nothing but his memory foam mattress.

He called it Mike.

Not in front of people, of course. Unless you counted Donna.

Donna was his record player.

She had been with him for over a decade, and he trusted her implicitly. He knew without a doubt that she would never scratch his beloved records; in fact, there was nothing and no one in the world that he trusted more than Donna to play his classic tunes for him, to soothe him when he needed her gentle music, or to inspire him as he prepared for a particularly grueling day.

Donna knew all of Harvey's secrets, every song that he had ever loved. And Donna was the only girl in his life who knew the secret name of his memory foam mattress.

Of course, sometimes he just needed to relax, and that was when Harvey turned to Jessica. She was a sturdy hardwood chair upholstered in a dark, rich leather, modeled after the Victorian style. Jessica had saved his ass many times throughout his life with her support; she was tough, to be sure, but she was good at what she did, and after a hard day's work it wasn't too difficult to imagine her calling to him, saying firmly, “Harvey, take a seat.”

Yes, his condo was filled with lovely pieces; friends and family, every one.

Well, except for that damned Roomba that always ran over his feet. Louis, as Harvey had dubbed him, was more than a nuisance, he was an outright menace. On rare occasion though, Harvey had to admit he cleaned up nicely.

Even if he really sucked.

But all that was worth it when he could enter his bedroom and see his beloved Mike stretched out before him. Harvey would curl up on top, enjoying the feel of Mike below him, conforming to his every movement. Mike was adaptable, and had proved that he was more than capable of keeping up with Harvey; but when Harvey had drifted off to sleep in Mike's embrace, Mike would always remember to hold him steady, because Mike never forgot.

Mike was really quite the bed.


End file.
